Prison Love From Obsession
by ShinKUrai
Summary: Naruto seorang gay yang jatuh cinta kepada Uciha Sasuke. Tapi akibat itu semua ia dijauhi semua orang. Bahkan Sasuke pun seperti tidak ingin menerima keberadaanya lagi. Sehingga sebuah ambisi besar membuat naruto memutuskan suatu jalan untuk memiliki Sasuke seorang. Warning : AU, Narusasu, abal untuk 18 , Bondage, dari Author Amatiran. Dont like, dont REad.!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer **_: Naruto dan Sasuke milik Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair** : You know NAruSasu

**Warning .!**

AU, Yaoi, Angst, Lime, Typo(s), Bondage or BDSM, Fantasy Author , Dsbg.

No like, Dont Read.

Summary :

Naruto adalah seorang guy yang jatuh cinta kepada seorang uciha yang bernama Sasuke. Dimanapun dan kapanpun pikiranya tidak pernah bisa terlepas dari bayang-bayang sosok Uciha yang selalu dingin padanya dan terkesan menjauhinya setelah pada akhirnya Naruto mengungkapkan perasaannya. Naruto takut dan semakin takut Sasuke tidak akan menerima keberadannya lagi. Apalagi dengan teman-teman Sasuke yang terlihat membencinya sedari awal karena tahu bahwa dia adalah seorang guy. Naruto membenci mereka, bukan hanya mereka , tapi semua orang yang bisa dekat dengan sasuke dia membencinya. Naruto iri benar-benar iri, dengan semua orang yang bisa dekat dengan seorang Uciha Sasuke, sedangkan dia hanya bisa melihat Sasuke dari jauh tanpa bisa menyentuhnya.

Uciha Sasuke pemuda tampan yang sangat sempurna dan terlihat selalu dingin bagaikan patung porseline yang dipahat secara langsung oleh Kami Sama harus menjadi miliknya. Tidak ada yang boleh memiliki Uciha Sasuke, termasuk teman-temanya, bahkan orang tuanya. Sasuke hanya diciptakan untuku, Untuk Uzumaki Naruto seorang.

HIngga sebuah ambisi besar membuat Naruto memutuskan suatu jalan untuk memiliki Uciha Sasuke seorang.

**Prison Love From Obsession**

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik terlihat tengah menghadang sosok pemuda reven di lorong koridor Universitas konoha yang telah sepi. Hari telah menjelang sore dan para mahasiswa sudah meninggalkan kampus sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Hening, dan lebih dari itu suasana yang dirasakan oleh kedua pemuda yang saling berhadapan tersebut apalagi dengan pikiran yang entah membuatmu tidak nyaman.

" Sasuke." Pemuda pirang tersebut hanya menyerukan nama pemuda yang ada dihadapannya dengan senyuman yang berusaha ia buat secerah mungkin untuk sosok yang telah lama dicintainya tersebut.

"Apalagi yang kau inginkan Dobe ?" Tapi pemuda reven tersebut menaggapinya dengan ketus dan dingin seperti biasanya.

Senyuman cerah pemuda pirang tersebut perlahan lenyap, tatapanya yang sebenarnya sedari awal terlihat sendu kini terlihat semakin jelas. Diapun menarik nafas panjang seolah menggambarkan betapa beratnya masalah yang dihadapinya dengan orang dihadapanya tersebut. Dia sudah lama bertahan, dan tidak menginginkan sikap yang lebih buruk melebihi bahwa dirinya tidak dapat diterima kehadirannya lagi oleh sosok pemuda dihadapannya. Dan kini untuk terakhir kalinya dia berusaha bicara baik-baik dengan sosok pemuda dihadapanya tersebut.

"Bukan ini yang aku inginkan Sasuke." Mata biru pemuda tersebut berubah menjadi serius, menatap lurus sosok pemuda lain dihadapannya.

"Hn,." Tapi hanya itu tannggapan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Kumohon dengarkan aku Sasuke." Dia tahu lawan bicaranya mendengarkannya, tapi yang diinginkanya bukan hanya sekedar mendengarkan, melainkan sedikit pengertian dan berharap balasan yang positif darinya.

"Aku tidak sanggup lagi kau menjauhuiku Sasuke. Dan sungguh aku tidak sanggup jika sekarang kau membeciku." Nada senduh tapi penuh penekanan keluar dari bibir pemuda pirang tersebut. Tangannya mengepal kuat, hingga memutihkan buku-buku jemarinya, akibat menahan segala gejolak emosi didadanya. Namun sang lawan bicaranya tidak bergeming hanya menatap lurus menunggu kalimat berikutnya yang akan keluar dari bibir pria pirang tersebut.

"Sasuke, ku mohon,. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini." Lanjut Naruto dengan nada penuh permohonan.

" Maaf Naruto, aku tidak mungkin menerimamu. Kau harus sadar, itu semua salah.

Dan kuharap kau berhenti mengusik kehidupanku."

Serasa disambar petir, Naruto tersentak mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Ternyata selama ini dia memang hanyalah pengganggu di kehidupan Sasuke. Pupus sudah harapannya untuk mendapatkan hati Sasuke. Naruto menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam, tubuhnya bergetar berusaha menekan hatinya yang serasa ingin meledak. Dia tahu hasilnya akan menjadi seperti ini, bahkan dia telah mempersiapkan hatinya untuk menghadapi ini. Tapi mengapa rasanya masih begitu sakit. Sementara Sasuke mulai berjalan melewatinya.

Namun akhirnya dengan sebuah niat yang sudah direncanakan sejak awal Naruto berhasil menguasai dirinyan kembali. Dengan segera ia merogoh sesuatu disaku celananya dan berbalik menghadap punggung sasuke yang sedang berjalan menjauhinya.

"Mmmph…" Sasuke membelakan matanya, terkejut dengan serangan Naruto yang tengah membekap mulut dan hidungnya dengan sapu tangan yang baunya membuat ia pusing. Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri, namun tangan kiri Naruto yang melingkari tubuhnya dan memperangkap lengan kirinya erat membatasi pergerakannya. Dan chloroformpun tengah berhasil melemaskan energinya, membuat kepalanya semakin berat sehingga pandangannya semakin gelap dan tanpa bisa meronta lagi, Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri di tengah bekapan Naruto.

-0o0-

Naruto Uzumaki merupakan pewaris tunggal dari Namikaze corp dan satu-satunya pemilik dari sebuah monshion mewah yang terletak dipinggir kota. Namun sayang sekali, Naruto hanya tinggal sendirian selama ini di sebuah minshion yang sangat luas tersebut. Sudah lama ia terpuruk dalam lubang kesepian semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Berada didalam monshionnya yang terlalu megah ini hanya membuat ia semakin sadar bahwa dia hanya hidup sendirian didunia ini. Namun kini dengan dibawanya satu-satunya orang yang menjadi satu-satunya obsesi di dalam hidupnya, dia sudah tidak akan khawatir sendirian lagi di dalam monshinnya ini. Akan ada yang menemaninya, menunggunya pulang, menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, bersenang-senang, dan memberikan kehangatan untuknya di kala dingin. Setidaknya begitulah yang ia pikirkan.

Di sebuah ruangan bawah tanah di kediaman Namikaze, yang beberapa waktu yang lalu telah dimodifikasi oleh pemiliknya. Ruangan temaram dengan berbagai rantai yang menghiasi disetiap sisinya dan terdapat jeruji besi di salah satu sudut ruangan, menjadikan ruangan ini Nampak seperti penjara abad pertengahan. Dan kini penghuni spesial ruangan yang telah ditetapkan sendiri oleh pemilik bangunan ini, terlihat tengah berbaring di sebuah meja besi di salah satu sisi ruangan. Dan dapat kita perhatikan posisinya yang terlentang seperti huruf X dengan masing-masing pergelangan tangan dan kaki yang terbelunggu oleh rantai yang terhubung pada meja tersebut.

Mata onyzk dari kepala berambut reven dari sosok tersebut mulai terbuka. Terlihat beberapa kali sosok tersebut mengerjapkan matanya.

.

"Ugh,." Sasuke, sosok yang telah kita kenal sedang terbelenggu diatas meja tersebut, telah tebangun. Dan mengerang kala merasakan pusing yang menyerang kepalanya. Berusaha menghilangkan sedikit pusing yang melandanya, dia berusaha menggerakan tangannya untuk sekedar memijat pelipisnya. Namun kedua tangannya tidak dapat digerakan sedikitpun, dan iapun menyadari keadannya yang tengah terbelenggu diatas permukaan yang keras di dalam sebuah ruangan gelap yang terlihat sama sekali tidak menyenangkan, dan malah membuat perasaannya makin tidak enak tentang apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi.

"Cih, sial."

Sasuke pemuda tersebut hanya sebentar meronta, otaknya menyadari bahwa hal itu percuma. Mengingat gelang besi yang membelenggu kedua tangan dan kakinya hanya akan menyakiti pergelangannya dan menguras energinya saja. Dia hanya sekali mengumpat dan kembali kedalam fikirannya, mengingat kejadian sebelumnya dan menerawang tentang siapa yang telah melakukan hal ini padanya dan apa alasannya.

" Kau sudah sadar hime."

Suara berat yang sangat familiar memecahkan fikiran pemuda tersebut. Kepala reven pemuda tersebut menoleh keasal suara dan dapat ditanggkap oleh oniyzknya sesosok pemuda pirang yang beberapa bulan ini terus mengganggunya tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau". Mata onyzx Sasuke memicing dengan tajam kepada orang yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Naruto.

" Ya ini aku Sasuke." Naruto mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke, meraih pipi Sasuke dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

" Dimana ini ? untuk apa kau mengikatku di tempat seperti ini ?" Ucap Sasuke ketus, dan terlihat risih dengan belaian Naruto dipipinya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang tetap saja stoic seperti biasanya.

" Wah, Uciha memang tidak suka basa-basi ya. Dan tetap dingin dalam situasi apapun." Bosan dengan hanya membelai pipi Sasuke, tangan Naruto mulai menjelajahi setiap lekuk wajah Sasuke. Dari kening kehidung, turun terus melewati bibir sampai kedagu dan berlanjut membelai leher jenjang Sasuke. Tanpa bisa mengelak Sasuke hanya diam menghadapi perlakuan Naruto yang membuatnya risih.

" Kau tahu ? Aku telah lama menanti saat seperti ini Sasuke,. Dimana aku bisa menyentuhmu dan melihatmu sepuasnya dari dekat." Gumam Naruto, di telinga Sasuke.

" Cck, Dobe." Decak Sasuke.

" Kau sangat sempurana Sasuke. (jeda) Dan untuk itu kau harus menjadi milikku." Lanjut Naruto, masih dengan mengirlya wajah Sasuke.

" Berhentilah bermimpi dobe…" Kata-kata Sasuke yang seharusnya masih berlanjut, berhenti saat dirasakannya Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk lehernya, dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuhnya.

"Cck, berhenti membuatku risih !".

Narutopun mengangkat wajahnya, dan memandang mata Sasuke lekat.

"Menurutku kau tidak benar-benar menolakku Sasuke."

Sasuke memicingkan matanya mendengar perkataan Naruto berusan.

" Yah, dari tadi kau sama sekali tidak meronta dan meminta untuk dibebaskan bukan,?"

" Cih, kurasa itu percuma. Aku tahu Dobe sepertimu sudah kehilangan otaknya." Jawab Sasuke sarkartis. Otak jenius Sasuke menyadari, orang yang menyekapnya dalam ruangan seperti ini tidak mungkin hanya akan membelenggunya dalam waktu sesaat. Tapi hati kecilnya berharap kemungkinan itu tidak benar. Dan juga harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk sekedar meminta-minta agar dibebaskan.

" Apa kau tidak meminta untuk dibebaskan ? Mungkin jika kau memohon padaku dan mengucapkan 'Aishiteru yo Naruto'. Aku akan dengan senang hati akan membebaskanmu."

" Itu konyol, kau tahu." Ucap Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan Naruto.

" Uciha memeng benar-benar berbeda. Apa harga dirimu terlalu tinggi untuk memohon kepadaku Sasuke ?. Tapi tidak lama lagi aku akan membuatmu terus-terusan memohon padaku, bagaimana my Teme hime ?".

Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya, dan perlahan-lahan meniadakan jarak wajahnya dengan Sasuke. Naruto meraup dengan lembut bibir Sasuke, Namun karena merasa risih Sasuke menyentakkan kepalanya kesisi lain berusaha menghindari bibir Naruto.

Tapi tangan Naruto yang beberapa saat tadi terus-terusan bergirlya di wajah Sasuke, kini mencengkram dagu Sasuke kuat, sehingga dengan leluasa bibir Naruto melumat bibir Sasuke dengan semakin bringas. Lidah Naruto menjilat bibir bawah Sasuke, berusaha masuk melewati celah bibir Sasuke yang masih tertutup rapat. Sementara Sasuke berusaha tetap diam, agar Naruto kecewa tidak mendapat respon sama sekali darinya. Tapi tidak hanya sampai disitu. Tangan Naruto yang menganggur mulai menggirlya dada bidang Sasuke di balik kaos, dan akhirnya menemukan tonjolan didada tersebut dan menariknya dengan kasar.

Secara reflex Sasuke membuka celah dibibirnya, tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan lidah Naruto melesak kedalam mulut Sasuke , membelai setiap inchi rongga lembab Sasuke dan berusaha mengajak bergulat teman baru yang baru ditemui disana. Namun lidah Sasuke tetap pasif. Sehingga lidah Naruto beralih membelai Langit-langit mulut Sasuke disertai tangannya yang keini menekan dan memilin niple Sasuke.

" Ugh,,,." Sasuke mendesah dibalik mulut Naruto, menerima rangsangan geli dan panas akibat semua sentuhan Naruto.

Akhirnya karrena kubutuhan oksigen Naruto menyudahi perbuatannya.

Wajah Sasuke masih terlihat tidak jauh berbeda, masih terlihat dingin dengan sorot mata yang tajam seperti biasanya. Walaupun nafasnya sama cepatnya dengan Naruto serta keringat yang keluar akibat suhu yang sempat naik.

Naruto menyeringai lebar. Kemudian terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku belakangnya.

'Gunting.'

" Kau adalah milkku Sasuke",. Naruto menempelkan sisi tajam gunting pada pipi Sasuke menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuh sasuke sampai perlahan menggesekkan sisi besi yang dingin itu membelai leher Sasuke, hingga membuat bulu roma Sasuke berdiri.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengamati perbuatan Naruto dengan perasaan was-was walau tidak kentara pada wajahnya. ' Apa lagi yang akan dia lakukan?'.

To be Contioned


	2. Chapter 2

Prison love from obsession

Chapter 2 Up

By : Kaze fuyuki (kazuha) yang di edit oleh Yamashita miyako ( pemilik Pan Name)

Saya dengan senang hati menerima sumbangan Chapter ini. Dan ucapan terimakasih buat Kazu-nee yang mau repot-repot membuat chapter ini. ^_^

No Copy, No PlagiatrisM.

Ini adalah bentuk kerja sama kita berdua.

Pair : NaruSasu

**Warning !**

Yaoi, Smut, Bondage and BDSM, Abal, Typo(S). dsbg.

Don't like, Don't read !

'Ckriik…Ckrikk..Criik…'

Mili permili senti persenti telah dilalui ujung yang berkilat itu . Membuka demi sedikit warna putih susu dibalik sesuatu yang terpotong oleh dua sisi tajam dari besi tersebut. Potongan kain yang sebelumnya adalah kaos telah tercecer tidak berbentuk di permukaan lantai. Meninggalkan lekuk sempurna putih mulus yang sebelumnya ia lapisi. Sebuah tangan tan kini menggantikan dua sisi tajam tersebut menari-nari di atas kulit sehalus porseline. Meraba dengan penuh kehikmatan seperti tengah mengagumi sebuah seni porseline yang sangat indah nan mahal. Dan memang itulah adanya. Mengelus bahkan meraba dengan gerakan kupu-kupu menikmati sentuhan pada indra peraba oleh pihak yang aktif sedari awal. Sedangkan pihak pasif hanya dapat memandang risih perlakuan pihak aktif terhadap tubuh polosnya.

Udara dingin dan permukaan yang sedingin es menyapa kulit tubuhnya yang tidak terlapisi apapun. Tangan tan dari pihak si aktif menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuhnya, meraba dada bidangnya dan berputar-putar di area pusar pada perut datarnya, membuat ia merinding dan kegelian.

"Hentikan! Hentikan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan. Jika kau tidak ingin menyesal." Ucap pihak pasif yang merupakan seorang Uciha bernama Sasuke tersebut. Sedangkan Naruto si pihak aktif hanya menyeringai memandang wajah yang masih tidak berubah dari tawanannya tersebut.

"Heh? aku akan lebih menyesal jika aku tidak melakukan ini sekarang-. Kau tahukan Sasuke… aku sudah merencanakan ini semua." Ucap Naruto masih sibuk meraba tubuh Sasuke bahkan kini mulai mengendus dan menciuminya.

Hal itu membuat tubuh Sasuke terasa geli sekaligus risih, bulu kuduknya tidak henti-hentinya berdiri. Membuat Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak menggeliat merespos sentuhan Naruto kepadanya.

"Hentikan Dobe..! ini semua tidak benar. Kau tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakmu seperti ini." Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke adalah pemuda normal, dia berusaha menyadarkan orang di hadapannya agar orang tersebut menghentikan tindakan tidak senonoh pada dirinya ini. Tidak pernah terfikirkan dirinya akan didominasi. _Well_, dia adalah Uciha. Setidaknya walaupun dia gay, harusnya dirinya menjadi _Seme_.

"Yah kau benar. Ini semua salah, aku salah karena terlalu mencintaimu. – Tapi kau juga salah kerena kaulah aku menjadi seorang gay. Kau yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini Sasuke. Asal kau tahu aku bukanlah gay, aku hanya menderita Sasuke-seksual. Dan jika memang jalanku telah menjadi sesat, kaulah orang yang harus mempertanggung jawabkan semua ini..!" Ucap Naruto setengah berteriak mengeluarkan emosinya. Yah, itu semua memang benar. Hanya Sasukelah yang sanggup membuatnya seperti ini. Menyita pikiran dan hatinya , membuatnya sesak hingga sulit bernafas dan ia hampir gila hanya karena sosok tersebut.

Sasuke hanya memandang tidak percaya menatap Naruto. Perasaannya menjadi campur aduk setelah mendengar kalimat-kalimat itu. Apakah benar itu semua? Apakah benar-benar dirinyalah yang membuat Naruto menjadi seperti ini? Entah kenapa timbul rasa bersalah dihatinya kali ini. Rahangnya ikut mengeras memikirkan situasi ini. Padahal dirinya akan biasa saja membuat fans-nya histeris sepanjang waktu dan membuat mereka gila kerena dirinya. Tapi mengapa membuat Naruto yang dulu dianggapnya teman menjadi terobsesi pada dirinya seperti ini membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

"Jangan mengalihkan semua kesalahan padaku! Kau hanya beralasan. Hentikan semua ini...!" Elak Sasuke tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengeraskan suaranya. Dia sudah cukup muak dengan semua ini.

"Tidak akan. Semua sudah terlambat. Dan ini akan segera dimulai Sasuke… Kita lihat kau akan menjadi sama sesatnya seperti diriku. Akan kubuat kau menjadi gay yang hanya mencintaiku Sasuke." Ucap Naruto ambisius.

"Kau sudah gila Dobe.. kau gila-" Sasuke memejamkan matanya lelah dengan semua ini. Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

"Yah, aku gila. Aku benar-benar gila dan semua itu karenamu."

Naruto menyisipkan guntingnya ke dalam celana jeans Sasuke. Sasuke membelakkan matanya terkejut merasakan perih akibat gunting yang sempat menggores kulitnya. Gunting itu tanpa kompromi bergerak memotong celananya. Membuat Sasuke harus sedikit bergerak agar paha dalamnya tidak tergores ujung yang tajam itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Bentak Sasuke.

Naruto tidak peduli, dia menyeringai senang melakukan pekerjaanya. Menggerakkan dengan lincah memotong lapisan bawah Sasuke. Sampai hanya tersisa CD saja yang menempel pada tubuh itu.

Sasuke bergidik melihat pertahanannya yang semakin terbuka sekarang. Matanya berkilat tajam mengisyaratkan kebencian kepada Naruto. Walaupun ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan semu merah menyadari keadaanya yang hampir telanjang. Betapa ini membuat Sasuke ingin membunuh Naruto karena membuatnya malu. Namun tangan dan kakinya terikat seperti huruf 'X' membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Andai saja pandangan bisa mematikan atau setidaknya dia memiliki Sharengan untuk mewujudkan hal itu sekarang.

"Hal pertama yang akan kulakukan Sasuke, Aku akan membuatmu tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanku. –

Aku akan membuat tubuhmu mengingat bagaimana aku akan melakukan semua ini…" Ucap Naruto seduktif di telinga Sasuke dan menghebuskan nafas hangatnya di tengkuk Sasuke. Tangannya kembali menyusuri tubuh Sasuke.

"Cih, percuma,"

"Kita lihat saja nanti! Tubuhmu tidak akan lupa, saat dimana nanti tubuh kita menyatu. Dan kau akan merekam dengan jelas di dalam ingatanmu bagaimana tubuhku akan bergerak di dalam tubuhmu Sasuke - . Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya dan kau akan ketagihan karenanya." Lanjut Naruto kemudian menjilat telinga dan leher Sasuke.

Sasuke bergidik. Niplenya yang sedang dipilin Naruto menegang dengan cepat.

"Hen-hentikan…" Sasuke merasa aneh, ucapan Naruto barusan seperti berpengaruh pada tubuhnya. Bukan hanya itu, tubuhnya terasa memanas dan ikut bergetar ketika Naruto mencubit niplenya dan menyesap lehernya sampai memerah.

Tidak, ini tidak benar. Harusnya dia tidak merasakan hal ini. Tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Sasuke muak, benar-benar muak dengan ketidak berdayaanya melawan Naruto. Tubuhnya yang tidak seharusnya merasakan gairah luar biasa sekaligus penghinaan ini sungguh menyiksanya. Sasuke manahan erangannya yang hampir tidak dapat ia tahan.

"Kau tak perlu menahannya Sasuke.. Nikmatilah..!" Naruto dengan penuh gairah menggerayangi tubuh Sasuke, menjilat, memberikan banyak kissmark dan meremas bagian vital Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya untuk menutupi ekspresinya. Rasa amis akibat cairan merah keluar akibat bibir bawahnya yang ia gigit kuat-kuat.

Sasuke ingin sekali menghajar laki – laki bejat ini. Tapi keadaannya sekarang sangat tidak membantunya. Tangan dan kaki yang terikat tidak akan bisa lepas, dan ini hanya akan menguras tenaganya. Sasuke memutuskan untuk bertahan

"Sampai kapan kau mau bertahan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto masih terus meremas kejantanan Sasuke yang masih terbungkus celana dalam.

" ..." Sasuke tak menanggapi apapun, dia sedang berusaha keras menahan segala reaksi tubuhnya dari tangan Naruto.

"Baiklah pertahankan saja harga dirimu itu, aku akan semakin mudah menikmatimu bukan?!" Tangan Naruto sudah menyelip kedalam celana itu dan mulai beraksi memainkan kejantanan hangat milik Sasuke.

"ahhh...!"

Pecah sudah suara Sasuke yang mati – matian ia tahan, sesegera mungkin Sasuke mengatupkan mulutnya untuk bertahan kembali. Naruto menyeringai melihat bagiamana Sasuke berjuang melawan sentuhannya.

"Lakukan saja sesukamu, tapi aku yakin kau tak akan bisa bertahan lama Sasuke!" Ujar Naruto sambil meremas dan mengocok kencang kejantanan Sasuke

"n..." Sasuke ingin menjerit, matanya hanya bisa terbelalak sedikit karena kaget dengan rangsangan kenikmatan yang semakin menderanya.

BRAT

Naruto sudah sangat tidak sabar, celana dalam itupun akhirnya ia robek dan dibuang begitu saja.

"_BAS - TARD_ ! nhhh...!" Sasuke semakin tidak kuat

Naruto dengan leluasa menggerakan kejantanan Sasuke dengan tempo lebih cepat. Tak pelak kejantanan Sasukepun berdiri dan mengeras.

"Bagaimana Sasuke?" Naruto melumat kembali bibir Sasuke.

"hmmmh" Sasuke ingin sekali menghindar namun Naruto menjambak rambutnya dan memaksa kepalanya untuk tidak bergerak.

Tangan Naruto masih sibuk memainkan kejantanan Sasuke, seraya melumat dengan ganas bibirnya, kemudian menyapu seluruh rongga mulut Sasuke dan sesekali Menggit serta menghisap lidah Sasuke.

"Ughhhh.. nhhhhhhh...!" Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan apapun, dia hampir kehabisan nafas sekarang.

Kejantanannya kian membesar tidak bisa dia tahan, membuat cairan precum keluar perlahan membasahi tangan Naruto.

"ngghhh...!" Sasuke merasakan sensasi panas terus menjalari tubuhnya

'_sial...!' _batin Sasuke. Ini tidak benar ! Sasuke berusaha mengembalikan fikiran jernihnya. Dia tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan Naruto menang dan berbuat seenaknya. Setidaknya Sasuke harus melawan, menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tidak menyukai ini.

Sasuke mulai memberontak, karena tidak ada pilihan lain. Dia harus terbebas dari semua ini. Sasuke terus menggerakan tangan dan kakinya, berharap adanya celah untuk bisa melepas ikatannya. Sasuke sangat sadar ini benar – benar percuma. Tenaganya kian berkurang, dan dia benci ini semua.

"nnnhhh...!"

Naruto menghentikan aksi menciumnya dan melonggarkan pegangan tangannya pada rambut Sasuke. Dengan sigap Sasuke mengambil kesempatan ini dan membenturkan kepalanya pada kepala Naruto.

DUG

Naruto terpental dan mundur beberapa langkah menerima hantaman keras dari kepala Sasuke. Dahinya berdenyut sakit membuatnya harus meninggalkan kejantanan yang sedang berdiri tegak milik Sasuke.

"AKH... SIALAN KAU TEME!" Naruto menggeram kesal seraya memegangi dahinya.

Sasuke masih terbaring di atas meja besi dengan tangan dan kaki yang terbelenggu. Berusaha mengatur napas dan mengumpulkan tenaga untuk sekedar memberi ancaman pada Naruto agar tidak lagi mendekatinya. Sasuke memandang tajam Naruto dengan penuh kebencian. Matanya berkilat penuh kemarahan memberikan ancaman pada Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai diantara napas beratnya. Dia tidak gentar dengan oniyzx tajam itu, justru Naruto membalas dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah tajamnya.

"Katamu semua ini sia – sia bukan?!"

Aura kemarahan keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

"Sudah cukup kau mempermainkanku TEME!" Naruto berteriak keras sekali, kemarahannya memuncak. Matanya juga berubah merah dan tampak lebih menakutkan.

"JANGAN PERNAH MENOLAKKU LAGI!"

"ekh...!" Sasuke kesakitan saat tangan kuat dan besar milik Naruto mencengkram kuat lehernya, namun matanya masih mengisyaratkan kebencian.

"AKU AKAN MEMBERIKAN PELAJARAN YANG SETIMPAL!"

Tidak perlu menunggu, Naruto mengambil beberapa utas tali yang sudah dia siapkan.

"AKU AKAN MENURUTI SEMUA KATA – KATAMU!"

"eh?" Sasuke lebih khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto yang tampak menakutkan ini.

SRET

SRET

SRET

"Nah, bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Naruto sambil menuntaskan dan membuat simpul mati ikatan – ikatan yang dia buat di kaki Sasuke. Ikatan yang sangat ketat, membuat kakinya yang membentuk huruf 'V' lebih mengangkang. Lalu mengikatkannya menjadi satu dengan meja besi itu.

"CIH..!" Sasuke benar – benar ingin menghajar Naruto

"Bukankah ini akan memperkecil kemungkinanmu agar bisa lepas, Jadi kau tidak perlu lagi berfikir untuk bisa melawanku sekarang. Kau tidak pernah meminta untuk di bebaskan bukan?!" Tanya Naruto sambil membelai kejantanan Sasuke yang mulai melemas. Dia akan menunjukan bahwa dirinya bukanlah orang yang bisa ditolak.

"Nhhh…" Sasuke merasakan sentuhan memanjakan dari Naruto, bahkan rasanya sedikit lebih menggelinjang di bandingkan yang tadi.

"Bagaimana Sasuke?"

Perlahan Naruto memasukkan jarinya satu persatu kedalam liang Sasuke. Mata Sasuke membulat merasakan sebagaimana perih Naruto berusaha melebarkan lubang sempitnya.

"AKH…!"

Naruto memainkan liang dan kejantanan Sasuke bersamaan. Rasa sakit bercampur dengan kenikmatan yang tak tergambarkan belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Kau benar–benar masih sangat sempit, kau masih perjaka - . Yah,,, aku tahu kau itu straight, tapi sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan apa itu yang dinamakan kehilangan keperawanan!" Kata Naruto menyeringai puas sambil terus mempercepat gerakannya.

"Nnnhhhhh… _BAS – TARD_… Nhhhhh.." umpat Sasuke

Kejantanan Sasuke sudah berdiri sangat tegak dan membesar sempurna, Sasuke tidak bisa menahannya dia hampir ke puncak. Dengan sengaja Naruto melepaskan pegangannya dari kejantanan Sasuke dan mengeluarkan jarinya dengan kasar dari liang Sasuke.

"AKH.." Sasuke kembali menjerit kesakitan, sekaligus kecewa karena sesaat dia ingin klimaks semua tidak dapat terjadi.

Nafas Sasuke menderu, tubuhnya sangat panas membuatnya banyak mengeluarkan keringat, matanya setengah terbuka diliputi hasrat yang tertahan. Naruto sangat puas dengan perbuatannya, dan ini belum apa– apa baginya. Dia harus memberikan pelajaran berharga pada tawanan yang sangat nakal ini.

"Apa kau kecewa? " Tanya Naruto sambil menyeringai dan perlahan beralih ke samping tubuh Sasuke

"CIH!" tanggapnya dengan sangat ketus.

"Kau akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal dari perlakuanmu ini DOBE!" Gertak Sasuke

"Apakah begitu?" Naruto menggigit niple Sasuke dengan keras sampai mengeluarkan darah.

"AKHHH….!" Sasuke berteriak kesakitan. Gigi Naruto terasa sangat tajam serasa ingin memotong biji dadanya.

"Hehehe ! sakit ?" Kekeh Naruto sambil memilin niple yang baru saja ia gigit. Niple itu memerah, tanpa ampun Naruto memilin dan menariknya dengan kasar.

Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa perlakuan Naruto ini malah membuat kejantanannya semakin menegang. Padahal dia sedang kesakitan sekarang. Naruto menyeringai menyadari hal itu.

"Sepertinya kau memiliki kemungkinan sebagai seorang _masokis_"

"AKH.." Sasuke kembali memekik saat tangan Naruto menyentil miliknya.

Naruto menghentikan perkerjaannya sejenak.

Sasuke merasa aneh, kenapa dia merasa kecewa Naruto tidak kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dia bukan guy dan dia tidak mungkin menginginkan sentuhan Naruto sekarang. '_Masokis_?' tidak itu pasti tidak benar. Mana mungkin seorang Uciha bisa menjadi _masokis_.

"hah .. hah.. hah…!" Sasuke mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan.

Matanya terus mengikuti pergerakan Naruto. Dia kembali terkejut saat Naruto mengambil beberapa tali lagi dan mulai melilitkan ke dada dan tubuh polosnya, dan kembali mengikatnya menjadi satu dengan meja besi. Kembali kesempatan untuk bisa melepaskan diri semakin tipis, Naruto mewujudkan semua hal yang dia pikirkan bahkan memperburuk hal itu, dan sekarang inilah hal yang memang sangat sia – sia.

Tidak hanya itu belum sempat Sasuke dapat memikirkan cara untuk membuatnya tidak terlalu sia – sia. Entah kenapa Naruto melepaskan rantai yang membelenggu tanggannya. Dia tidak berpikir Naruto akan melepasnya begitu saja. Benar saja ternyata Naruto merubah posisi ikatan tangannya, dari terpisah kini terikat menyatu diatas kepalanya dan lagi – lagi diikatkan menyatu dengan meja besi.

"Dengan begini aku memberimu kesempatan untuk meronta semakin kecil!" kata Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Hanya dengan melihat keadaannya tanpa harus mendapatkan penjelasan dari Naruto, dia sudah tau bahwa tak mungkin baginya untuk bisa meronta ataupun melepaskan diri. Ini adalah trik Naruto untuk membuatnya kalah dan akhirnya memohon kepada Naruto. Baginya hal ini sama sekali tidak akan terjadi.

"Apa menurutmu semudah itu kau akan mengalahkanku? Cih,,. sama sekali tidak akan terjadi Dobe!"

"Benarkah? Aku memberikan kesempatan sekali lagi untuk mengucapkannya Sasuke!" Tawar Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke. Mengingatkan tawaran awal sebelum semua ini berlangsung.

"Sudah kubilang. Aku tidak akan mengucapkan hal konyol itu Brengsek." Tolak Sasuke, melempar pandangan menantang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Lebih baik jangan mengatakan apapun!" Naruto menyeringai sambil mengangkat sebuah bitgag dan dengan segera memasangkannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa terbelalak menerima perbuatan Naruto yang semakin mengekangnya. Tidak hanya itu setelah ujung tali pengikat gag itu diikatkan Naruto kembali mengkaitkannya dengan tangan Sasuke yang sudah terikat. Memaksa Sasuke untuk mengangkat dagunya. Sasuke merasa sakit karena gag itu tertahan dan kepalanya tidak bisa bergerak bebas.

"Dengan begini kau tak akan dapat membenturkan kepalamu padaku."

Naruto benar – benar terlihat puas, beberapa saat dia mengamati hasil kerjanya dan meneliti setiap inci tubuh Sasuke. Lalu dia mengambil baberapa hal lain lagi untuk membuat permainan ini semakin menarik. Sasuke makin was – was.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya Sasuke!" Tambah Naruto yang sudah bertelanjang dada

"Mmhhh.. !"

'_Sial apa lagi yang mau dia lakukan'_

.o.o.

"Tuan Muda..?"

TOK

TOK

Pintu kamar itu di ketuk oleh Seorang pelayan wanita yang datang mengantarkan teh dan makanan.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya seorang butler dengan jas yang sangat rapi.

"Tuan Yamato!" Langsung saja pelayan itu membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Kau pelayan baru ya?" tanya Yamato.

"Iya Tuan…"

"Apa kau belum diberitahu jangan memberikan makanan langsung kepada Tuan apalagi pergi ke kamarnya?" Tanya Yamato dengan dingin.

"Maaf!"

"Sebelum kau datang, kau harus menghubungiku ! semua makanan aku yang akan mengantarkannya, terlebih saat Tuan Muda di dalam kamarnya, tidak ada orang yang boleh mengganggunya jika tidak kau akan segera berakhir!" Jelas Yamato sambil mengambil nampan yang di bawa sang pelayan wanita tersebut.

Pelayan wanita itu sangat ketakutan dan bergegas pergi dari tempat itu.

Yamato masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengunci pintu kamar dengan rapat.

Yamato menatap salah satu sisi tembok dengan seksama lalu menghela napas.

"Jika aku masuk sekarang dia pasti masih melakukan itu! Hhhhh… aku paling tidak suka menghadapi Tuan Muda yang sedang marah..!"

Yamato berjalan dan meletakan nampan itu di meja dekat dinding itu.

Dan tembok yang di pandangi Yamato itu tidak lain adalah sebuah pintu rahasia yang menghubungkan dengan ruang bawah tanah yang di rancang Naruto.

Kita kembali pada 2 manusia yang sedang bersenang – senang itu.

"Nnnhhhhhh…."

"Bagaimana Sasuke?!" Tanya Naruto yang sudah ada di atas tubuh Sasuke dan sedang mengoyangkan pinggulnya.

"NnnNNNhhMMMMMPPP…!" Sementara Sasuke sangat kesakitan karena liangnya sedang di masuki bahkan ditumbuk tanpa ampun oleh milik Naruto yang ternyata sangat besar.

Air mata mengalir dari mata Sasuke, Sasuke menahan seluruh rasa sakit dan penghinaan ini. Semua ke sia – siaan yang dia pikirkan tadi menjadi hal terburuk yang pernah dia rasakan. Entah sudah berapa lama dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan cairan klimaksnya. Naruto mengikat kuat kejantanannya dan terus memberikan kenikmatan di bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? karena aku sudah menawarkan berbagai kebaikan dan sudah kau tolak, jadilah TAWANANKU dan terus menikmati ini di PENJARAMU ini!"

Ingin rasanya Sasuke melawan dan menolak dengan nyata perkataan Naruto. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa, bahkan secara gamblang tubuhnya menerima dengan senang segala perlakuan Naruto, walaupun baik hati dan otaknya menolak semua itu.

Gelombang kenikmatan itu terus menerus membombardir pertahanan Sasuke. Kali ini dia benar – benar tidak mampu lagi menahan klimaksnya, dia ingin kejantanannya dibebaskan dan mengeluarkan apa yang seharusnya sudah keluar sejak tadi.

Melihat mata Sasuke yang terus menangis dan bahkan ada pandangan memohon membuat Naruto cukup iba, dan sangat puas.

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu Sasuke?" Naruto masih terus menggoyangkan kejantanannya di dalam sana.

"MMMnnnnhhhh…!" Sasuke merasakan sensasi luar biasa, prosatnya terbentur beberapa kali. Rasanya sakit tapi juga nikmat tidak bisa terungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Membuatnya terasa hina karena bisa-bisanya dirinya terbelenggu dalam gelombang kenikmatan seperti ini.

"Sasuke aku tak akan mengulangi kata–kataku!" Naruto menjilat telinga Sasuke, perlahan Sasuke mengangguk

"anak pintar..!'

Sambil terus menggoyangkan Naruto melepaskan gag yang menyumpal mulut Sasuke. Setelah terbebas Sasuke tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, rasa tak kuasa menahan klimaks dan dibarengi dengan kenikmatan yang terus bertambah membuatnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara lain selain erangan kenikmatan.

"Ahhhhh…"

"Suaramu sungguh menggoda Sasuke!"

"Hhnnnnhhhh..!" Naruto juga tidak bisa menahan klimaksnya dan akhirnya spermanyapun keluar ke dalam tubuh Sasuke.

"ahhhh…" Erangan kenikamatan mereka keluar bersamaan.

Naruto segera melepas ikatan pada kejantanan Sasuke, dan secara mengejutkan spermanya menyemprot begitu banyak tanpa bisa Sasuke kendalikan juga membasahi tubuh Naruto dan tubuhnya sendiri.

"AHHHHH…!" kepala Sasuke sampai terangkat

"Kau hebat Sasuke…!"

Naruto perlahan – lahan turun dari meja besi dan mulai melepaskan ikatan yang mengikat tubuh Sasuke.

"Ehem…!"

Seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan itu seraya berdehem mengintrupsi kegiatan Naruto. Sasuke yang sudah tak berdaya cukup kaget dengan kedatangan orang itu.

"Apakah sudah selesai Tuan?!" laki – laki itu tak lain adalah Yamato yang sudah membawa sebuah jubah.

Dia mendekati Naruto yang masih sibuk melepaskan ikatan pada Sasuke. Lalu memakaikan jubah itu pada Naruto.

"Bantu aku Yamato!" perintah Naruto pada _butler_nya dan Yamato membantu mengurusi Sasuke, sementara Naruto sedang mengambil sesuatu.

"Pasang ini ke tubuhnya!" Naruto memberikannya _belt_ yang telah diambilnya kepada Yamato.

Sasuke hanya kaget dan memberikan perlawanan walaupun rasa sakit mendera tubuhnya. Karena dia tau bahwa _belt_ itu akan di gunakan untuk mengikatnya lagi. Yamato cukup kualahan, melilitkan _belt_ itu ke tubuh Sasuke. Dengan satu gerakan Naruto membuat perlawan Sasuke menjadi tidak lagi berarti, dia menahan tubuh Sasuke dan mencium bibirnya dengan ganas. Membuat Sasuke kembali melemah, dan akhirnya pasrah di ikat dengan _belt_ yang begitu seksi melilit tubuhnya. Tangan dan kaki Sasuke sudah terikat, lalu Naruto menyumpal mulut Sasuke lagi dengan _ballgag_ dan menutup mata Sasuke dengan _blindfold_. Sasuke yang sudah lemah tak berdaya hanya bisa terbaring lemas di atas meja besi.

"Kau tunggu aku di kamar! Biarkan aku bersamanya dulu" Perintah Naruto pada Yamato

"Baik Tuan!" Yamato mematuhinya dan sebelum pergi dia memberikan jubah lain pada Naruto.

Yamato pergi meninggalkan 2 laki – laki muda itu di dalam sana.

"Kau tau Sasuke… aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tak akan melakukan hal – hal yang menyakitimu!" Kata Naruto sambil menyelimutkan jubah itu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam.

"Kau memberikanku sesuatu yang sangat istimewa hari ini! Dan tubuhmu sama sekali tak menolaknya bahkan ikut menikmatinya, aku bisa merasakannya…!"

Sasuke agak terkejut, matanya terbelalak lebar tak percaya di balik _blindfold_nya. Dia ingin membantah ucapan Naruto. Namun karena _ballgag_ yang menyumpal mulutnya dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Kau tidak bisa menolakku Sasuke-. Mungkin mulut dan otakmu selalu kasar dan membenciku.. tapi tidak dengan tubuhmu Sasuke..!"

"Hmmmp!" Sasuke bereaksi, dia tidak terima dengan ucapan Naruto, ingin sekali dia memaki Naruto yang sudah seenaknya menyimpulkan hal itu.

"Dan sejauh apapun kau terbang aku yakin ragamu itu akan kembali padaku!" kata Naruto sambil mengecup bibir Sasuke yang tertutup gag.

Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya kini terangkat dan berada diatas pundak bidang milik Naruto. Lalu dia bisa merasakan Naruto membawanya pergi keluar dari tempat itu. Sasuke merasakan dadanya menyentuh punggung Naruto yang hangat, entah kenapa mungkin rasa lelah dan capek juga sakit membuatnya terkulai lemas dan tertidur.

Naruto tersenyum

Dia sangat puas, akhirnya obsesinya mendapatkan Sasuke sudah berhasil satu langkah.

Pasti tidak semudah itu dia bisa menaklukkan Sasuke, dia harus mendapatkan cinta yang tulus dari Sasuke.

Naruto sangat menginginkan Sasuke lebih dari siapapun, hatinya sudah di tawan oleh pesona dari Uciha itu. Dia harus sanggup melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan cinta Sasuke.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu Sasuke..."

Naruto membopong Sasuke dengan sangat hati – hati, dan membawanya ke suatu tempat yang pasti membuat semuanya membaik.

TBC


End file.
